Everyone Loves a Parade
by OrangeYaHappy
Summary: A short story about Tom Bombadil and his shenanigans.


**Authors Note:**

I wrote this story a few years ago as a freshmen in high school when my English class was reading _The Lord of the Rings. _We discussed the fact that Tom Bombadil was a very under appreciated character (especially since he got no screen time at all), so my teacher decided that one of our assignment would be to write a fanfiction about him. Best assignment ever right? I never thought to publish it until now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: The world of Middle Earth and all it's inhabitants (except for Willy) belong to J. R. R. Tolkien.**

**Everyone Loves a Parade**

_Why hello there! Have you come to participate in the annual parade? Oh, you don't know what that is? Well I should guess not. You do look as if you come from the Shire, and not many Hobbits ever venture this far from their holes. Quite brave of you to wander into the Old Forest alone! Very commendable! I suppose I should tell you about the annual parade and how it started. Have you ever heard of Tom Bombadil? This story has a great deal to do with him. He's an odd character, but quite friendly and jolly. Come! Let us travel back to the day where it all began!_

* * *

It was a day like any other and Tom Bombadil was sitting in a chair outside his home, listening to the sounds of the forest. Lady Goldberry was out for the day, leaving Tom to his own devices (which is probably why this whole thing got started). The trees rustled and moaned their usual greetings to each other, and birds sang sweet songs while darting and diving in the open air. The sky was the best shade of blue, the sun was bright and warm, and Tom Bombadil didn't have a care in the world. In other words, it was a perfect day. However, He soon got bored of sitting, and decided that it was time he stretched his legs.

He got up from his chair and started to amble through the woods. The bright blue feather in his old hat wavered in the soft breeze, and he walked with a merry gait. As he began to walk faster, his strong, deep voice rose above the wind and into the trees.

"'_Hey dol! merry dol! ring a dong dillo!_

_ Ring a dong! hop along! fal lal the willow!_

_ Tom Bom, jolly Tom, Tom Bombadilo_!'"

So joyous was his song that one by one, the forest animals began to tip-toe out of the brush. One of the young squirrels was the first to step forward. He bounded up the path until he caught up with Tom. Walking beside him, the squirrel tried to sing along. Tom stopped and looked at him.

"Hello little friend!" he said, "What a strong voice you have! Would you like to join me on my walk?" The squirrel nodded vigorously and the other animals stared to follow, gathering around Tom.

"Come! Come my friends! Let us fill the whole forest with our singing!" And so, Tom and his band of forest creatures began to sing, squeak, roar, whinny, croak and honk. As they pranced through the forsest, more and more animals began to join in the chorus until it seemed as if Tom Bombadil had every resident of the forest following behind him! The trees swayed in time to their song, birds danced in the air, and all the animals skipped along. When they passed by Old Man Willow, even he seemed to be enjoying himself!

Tom and company drifted through the forest, singing and laughing in the warm sun. Along the way the happened to run into Tom's good friend Willy. He was happily bouncing around on a pogo stick. Oh, and did I mention he's a Ring Wraith? I guess I should explain a bit.

You see, a long time ago, A Ringwraith set out to the Old Forest seaching for the Ring. The lone rider then came upon the house of Tom Bombadil. Tom was outside smoking his pipe, unafraid of the ominous guest. He talked to the rider and eventually convinced him to come inside and have some tea. After a long talk Tom and the Wraith became good friends due to Tom's jolly and undaunted nature. The rider decided to live in the forest peacefully. His real name is Raghbaghorthactorus, but who in Middle Earth can pronounce that? So Tom nicknamed him Willy.

As for the pogo stick, Tom kept it in one corner of his house. He had invented it long ago, but he doesn't really use it much these days. When Willy asked about it, he said "Willy! Good fellow! Come! Let me show you!" Ever since, Willy has loved that pogo stick as much as anyone could love anything. So much so, that Tom let him keep it! No matter where he goes, the pogo stick is his mode of transportation. Oh, I suppose we've gotten a bit sidetracked. Back to our story!

With all the forest animals, and Willy the Ringwraith in tow, Tom meandered on through the woods. Before long they came upon a large clearing filled with wildflowers. Tom gave a loud _Whoop!_ and proceeded to sprint through the flowers. When he reached the middle, he did a big summersault into the tall grass and closed his eyes. The animals (and Willy) came and laid down in the grass beside him. The sun was beginning to set, painting the sky the color of fire with streaks of fuchsia and violet.

After a few minutes of peaceful napping Tom exclaimed "_Ring a ding dillo!_ This has been a most extraordinary day! And I think – yes, I think we should make this an annual occasion! On this day, October the 21st of every year, there shall be a glorious parade through the Old Forest!" To this the animals gave a loud cheer of agreement! And so, to this day there has been a parade through the forest every year, for as long as any of the forest animals could remember.

* * *

_So! Now that you know all about our annual parade day, would you like to join us for some singing and laughter? You would? Oh I'm glad to hear it! If you enjoy yourself, you should come back next year and bring some of your friends along! But come! I think the parade is about to start! Tom will be ever so glad to meet you!_

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it :)


End file.
